A Spider Among Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Star Spider still doesn't feel 100%. Good thing Jocu and his brothers know what to do. :) Written by guestsurprise per request of Redbat132. I only posted it for them. :)


**Redbat132, who owns Rose (Star Spider), asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel and Disney. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jest, Jape, Jocu, Jovi, Blithe, Vivo, and Amio belong to guestsurprise. Sage belongs to Steelcode. All other characters belong to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

**A Spider Among Friends**

Star Spider, aka Rose, looked into the distance and rubbed her shoulders. She needed some down time after fighting with the Yenaldooshi. She was trying to relax and take the advice Sage was giving her, but she was still struggling in all the guilt and fear she had been through. She was still agitated because her powers were not working properly and it made her concerned because danger could strike in the least expected moment.

"I just need to unwind," she said to herself, now leaning against a nearby tree.

As she was unwinding, she did not see that she was being watched by Jocu. He was invisible and smirking from the tree she was leaning on. He could feel her tension and stress a mile away. After a few seconds, he made himself visible and he cleared his throat. That sound made Rose turn and get into a defensive stance. Her eyes widened in horror at the being in front of her!

"Who are you?!" She snarled.

"My name is Jocu. Prince Jocu, to be exact. But be calm, Rose, I mean no harm," he said confidently.

"How do you know my name?! What are you?!" She said, now agitated and becoming more concerned about this creature.

"I know a lot about you; I know about many beings on Earth. And my species are called Lauhinians. Or you all know us as tickle monsters," Jocu said, now stretching.

"Are you serious?! Tickle monsters?" She growled. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Of course not," Jocu chuckled, now letting his tail wave in a smug manner.

"Stay away from me…," she said angrily, now seeing the tail moving in a manner she didn't like. It reminded her of a cat!

"Relax…I know you are uncomfortable about cats," Jocu said, now sitting up and straddling the branch. Once he began to climb down, Rose prepared herself for battle!

"Stay away!" She growled. "I'm warning you!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I need to meet you and you need to recuperate," Jocu said, now lunging at her. Rose expertly dodged him and threw a punch at him, but he ducked.

"I can't stand cats!" She hissed, now kicking at him.

"I'm not a cat," he chuckled, now grabbing her leg and tickling her calf through her suit. She squeaked in shock and pulled her leg free!

"Cut it out! No tickling," she snarled, now throwing another punch but he caught her wrist and quickly tickled her stomach with two of his hands.

"GAH! Let go of me!" She said, now trying to toss him over his shoulder. But before she could, Jocu snapped his fingers and teleported them both to the tickle realm!

Once they arrived, Rose's eyes widened in pure shock at the new realm she was in! And even worse? She was being approached by Jocu's brothers!

"Who is this young one?" Jape asked, now winking.

"A beautiful female from Earth," Blithe crooned.

"She looks nervous," Amio stated, now sniffing in her direction.

But Rose looked completely and utterly terrified; she felt like she was surrounded by cat-like creatures and she broke out in a cold sweat. Rose looked down at her vibranium suit and tried to activate it by pressing down on the spider on her bracelet. By turning it to the right, that gives her invisibility, intangibility, and teleporting. But the moment she tried to turn to activate it, Jocu gently grabbed her bracelet and made it deactivate by using his magic!

"NO!" She said, trying to yank her hand away. "Let go of me! What are you trying to pull?!"

"Calm down; we mean you no harm," Jocu said, now having his brothers make a small circle around her. Rose looked even more disturbed by this, but she figured they weren't trying to hurt her because none of them made a move to hurt her. But she still didn't trust them.

"None of you better try anything!"

"Rose…relax," Amio smiled.

"We just want to help you get past this hurdle," Vivo said.

"Hurdle? What hurdle?" She growled.

"You know what we're talking about. We take care of individuals who need to get through rough patches in their lives. We are guardians of Earth," Jocu cooed.

"And we know you don't trust us, but we want to help you," Jovi said.

"I don't accept help from just anyone…but I thank you all for caring," she said, now still eyeing them carefully. She still wasn't convinced of anything they were saying but she decided to be calm for now.

"How about you just take a moment to listen to things around you…it will help you to feel better," Jocu said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, now glancing around quickly.

"Just listen…", Amio smiled, now walking over and nudging her carefully. "You remind me of another girl I met on Earth; she's really sweet."

"I-I don't think I'm super sweet…ummmm…." She said, not knowing his name.

"Don't worry; my name is Amio!" he grinned happily.

"I'm Prince Vivo!" Vivo winked.

"I am Prince Jovi," Jovi said.

"I'm Prince Jape."

"I'm Prince Blithe."

"You may call me Prince Jest."

"And I am Prince Jocu," Jocu grinned "But then again, you already knew that."

"Well…I'm Rose," she said softly, now letting each of them shake her hand. "Look, I know you guys mean well, but I just…,"

"Look, Rose…look," Jocu cooed, now gently touching her arm. Before she could respond, she turned and her eyes widened and a small smile appeared on her face. She saw what appeared to be an owl. But it wasn't just any owl. It was a Tickle Owl! They appeared like regular owls, but with fluffier wings and feathers and could change color at will. This owl was red but once it saw Rose's outfit, the owl gave a friendly 'hoo' and its feathers turned white with black and red features to match her. Rose began to 'hoo' gently to the owl because she could connect so well with animals! The brothers watched in awe at the cute and adorable site of the two of them communicating and connecting. The owl continued to change its feathers to match Rose because it was growing attached with her!

"He's adorable…let's call him Hoobert," Rose chuckled.

"Fine by me," Amio shrugged.

"And it is amazing how you connected with this owl. These owls don't connect with just anyone," Jape said.

"They don't?" Rose asked.

"No, so he must really like you," Vivo chuckled.

"Yeah! These owls have powers! The feathers can change to purple and put people to sleep," Amio said.

"Blue feathers cool a person down," Jest said.

"Gold and pink may sometimes mean that someone is going to be tickled hard," Jocu chuckled. "It appears the things in our realm love Spider beings."

"Huh? What does that mean?" She asked, now giving him a confused expression.

"Spiderman came to our realm too before! Once time, he was so stressed out that Vivo and I brought him here to have Fuzzles take care of him. Fuzzles started out afraid of Spiderman, due to his fear of spiders. But Spiderman earned his trust and the two of them became close. It appears you have connections with beings here as well," Jocu smiled.

"Wow…so Spiderman really came here first, huh?" She grinned.

"Yes," Jocu winked.

"Well that does seem pretty cool. And um…sorry if I was being uptight earlier. I just didn't know who you guys were or who I could trust," she said, a sad note in her voice.

"How about coming back to the castle and having something to eat," Jocu offered.

"Castle?" She said in somewhat surprise.

"Yeah. Remember we are princes," Jocu chuckled, now picking her up and bounding off with her. The brothers laughed, now taking off after them!

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk!" She said, now trying to get loose.

"Nope, hang on," Jocu called. But then he felt a tug on his ears. "HEY, OW!"

"That's for not warning me!" she said, a playful note in her voice. Jocu only chuckled, still running with the girl on his shoulders.

_An hour later…_

They were all sitting down and enjoying some cake, cookies, and punch and Rose slowly but surely began to share a bit about herself. She said how she was she's struggling and worrying she'll break her promise to Scarlet in coming back from her stay at the Grant Mansion. It was hard because she missed him and hated letting Scar-Boy down.

"I don't want to let anyone down, but I messed up from that battle involving the Yenaldooshi that nearly risked hurting people. How can I be a heroine now when all my recovering is just showing I'm not enough to face threats like Kraven again?" She said, now getting frustrated.

"Awww, c'mon," Amio said, now sticking his bum up in the air and wagging his tail. "Cheer up, Rosy."

"Rosy?! No way! Don't call me that!" She said, now crossing her arms.

"Well maybe we won't if you admit more to us and let us help you." Amio winked.

"Admit what?" She said, now trying not to be exasperated.

"Explain about your fears so that we can bring you through them…," Jest said calmly.

"Well…," she started.

"Rose…we just wanna help…," Vivo said, now purring against her.

"Okay, okay, no tickles," she giggled, now stepping back. She then explained that her greatest fear is that Kraven will find and mutate her again and have her humanity removed to a point that Kraven will make her destroy the people she loves. Including Scarlet Spider. She then explained that she loved Scarlet/Ben Reilly too much to see him nearly lose his life again after that whole Sinister Seven incident.

"You know, if you miss seeing this Scarlet Spider around, I can make an arrangement of having him here right now." Jocu said, now seeing her discuss the Spider hero with so much depth.

"Yeah, no. He won't survive being in this crazy dimension for two minutes. I know Scar-Boy long enough that he's not much into things like laughing and being tickled. If anything, he might do serious damage in your place. I don't want to forcefully bring the most hard-edged spider I look up to a lot into somewhere he will not like." She chuckled.

"Well now that we know more about you, how about staying the night with us?" Vivo asked.

"Well…I don't know. I mean I gotta finish training and…," Rose started.

"Nonsense," Jocu smirked, now hiking his rump as he got in a downward dog position.

"We do want to get to know you more," Blithe winked.

"Yessssssss…we want to know everything," Jape smirked.

"And we want you to continue to trust us," Amio chuckled, now rubbing against her.

"H-Hey!" She said in surprise.

"C'mere," Amio chuckled, now pulling her and hugging her. Her eyes opened wide and she was unsure what to do until she saw their warm smiles. She then slowly hugged him back, now appreciating the warm hug.

"At least stay for a few more hours?" Jovi asked innocently.

"Okay, okay…maybe just a few more," she giggled, now feeling Amio release her.

"Perfect," Jocu winked, now poking her side.

"Hey! No tickling! No tickling," she said, now covering her sides.

"For now, no…," Jocu said, now leaning near her face. "But I make no promises later…,"

"Oh brother," Rose smirked, now rolling her eyes playfully. Meeting the brothers was definitely an adventure, but it was nice to meet allies that could be trusted.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you enjoyed this, Redbat132! This was for you!**

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
